


Rat-catcher

by Dreamreaper



Category: no 6 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, May be kind of angst, May be should be considered as AU, Nutcracker, Rat-catcher of Hameln, Sibling Incest, cross-over, mentioning of killing parents, mentioning of mass-murdering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamreaper/pseuds/Dreamreaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion can't wait forever. He needs to chase his Rat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rat-catcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krystal-tsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Krystal-tsuki).



> Well... This supposed to be angst... At least I tried... Of course it ended up rather vanilla. Slightly bloody but still vanilla...

\- What??!! Grant a wish for a true tale?! - one of masked persons bursts into laughter. - Are U really insane??!! If U're able to grant wishes U definitely don't need any of.... What?! - He turned to his helpmate annoyed but (somehow it was obvious) ready to surrender to his slightest tug of a sleeve. Red eyes under white painted like Venetian mask blinked with a hidden smile:  
\- C'mon... Let him know...  
\- Ok... - boy (or maybe girl - who knows...) in yokai mask almost growled unwillingly sitting up near the fire. His partner immediately leaned to his shoulder intertwining their fingers and whispered something into his ear.  
\- Fucking ok... Listen up and don't U dare to interrupt me...

 

*******************  
It was long time ago. Or may be not so long. Who cares.... And it all began from the stupid thing - the Nutcracker saved the little Rat. Eh? What? Why "the Nutcracker"? C'mon, did U seriously thought the prince of a cheap human's parade can be called somewhat else? Imaginary sweet land... Place existing only in their sick fantasies... In reality - just bunch of trash on a dead tree.... What's funny enough: the more shitty the "kingdom" is - the more intense are battles for the power. Ah? U asked why saved? Canon is different? U know what... Fuck your miserable canons. U asked for the truth.  
It turned out to be like that. And little (haha! Ok, ok, I won't play this rough.) prince was cursed by humanity for touching that creature. He lost his future and a decent place between them. Bye-bye never-existed throne of Sugarland. What a pity... But what's more important he was cursed by the Rat as well. Or is it better to say - with the Rat?... Cursed with inability to live like a tool at days and to sink into pink syrup at nights. And Prince was drowning into steel of knives and rainy clouds unable to talk or change his life... Some years past and old toy was supposed to be eliminated (or may be recikled who knows...) but it was stolen by the King of Rats. And I guess U already know who was that King and there's no need to talk about what happened later...  
What? Tell U more? Shit... Ok...  
...Time passed and Princess was killed, and Rat's nest was ruined like Rat's kingdom years ago. Humans had been changing roles and statuses. And were sure the whole World was changed. But the World didn't care about them. And the Nutcracker found himself locked back between the retarted reality and suffocating illusions. Yes, he again was called "prince" by others. But still was a tool. May be even more now... And he couldn't live like that... Like that and without his grey curse...  
At first he was waiting for the Rat King to return and save him. Then decided to follow him. But invisible chains laid on the Prince. Chains called responsibility. And it was clear he won't be able to go away... The freedom of the new City was for everyone but him - the one who changed it once. Prince knew better then anyone else - he won't be let out. He'd be killed or locked. And his loyal friends and adherents would chase the Rat everywhere... And may be would find.... What if it happened thousands times in different dimensions? And every time Rat's life was ruined just because the Prince wanted to possess the Grey Sky and embrace the Steel. But it's too good for a human or a tool he is...  
The only answer was to quit being a human... And he was looking here and there, tried out science and magic and madness in between... And solution was found. And he got a Song. And a Pipe. And sleigh bells grew up on his crown. And bright colored cloak replaced his shirt...  
And one night he went out of his palace and walked down the street playing his Song. Who granted him with this? God or Devil? Or both?... Ah, doesn't matter.... Shadow by shadow citizens followed him. Kids and adults... Even newborns tried to crowl to follow him. Dying ones spent their last breath to move closer to him. In absolute silence weirded cortage followed the prince. Looking back he noticed the face of a person who used to be called his mother. Family?.. Friends?.. Toys?... He smiled without interrupting the Song. No, Rat King, there's neither 3d variant, no 2nd... There're no variants at all. Only black water of the river. Black and shiny even in the deep night. Just like silky hair under his hand (not?) so long time ago... Black at night. Grey at stormy days. Grey like steel... Like...  
Without a sound they are disappearing into dark depth. Step by step. Soul by soul. The Song slowly melts into night silence. Nutcracker is tired. Too tired. But he has to move. He has to tell stories about this night. And play his Song. Again... And again... And...  
*************************  
-The Rat King... Stray King of Rats... I'm chasing Stray King. He casted a spell on me... Yes... A spell... But I'll catch him... And hear "your majesty" again. Yes... Again... Like it used to be... Like it's supposed to be...  
\- Whacky!  
\- Retarted!  
Kids on the street laugh passing by and throwing a piece of mud into a weirdo in Venetian mask who whispered something staying in the middle of the main street. He doesn't even try to doodle. He turns around, smiles and breathes the melody into the pipe. The Song begins... Again...  
*************************  
... Steps. So familiar. So darling... Illusion?... May be he got completely crazy with all that Spells and stuff?.... Shadow. Shadow behind the left shoulder. It's getting closer and closer... Nutcracker closes his eyes afraid to ruin the hallucination accidentally... And smiles... Smiles under the mask not even realizing that almost falls on his knees exhausted.  
Arms. Around his body. Strong. Skinny. And calm. Weirdly calm. Like it used to be. Supporting. Protective. Like it...  
\- The fuck did U got yourself into? Your. Majesty.  
******************************  
...Much later when both laid cuddling near the fire and Prince stroked the black silk refusing to fall asleep despite off all the tiredness he finally heard the question from the Rat. The question he was waiting for all his journey...  
\- Seriously, Shion! I can understand all the shit. Even the fact that u were wondering from one city to another telling weird stories about maniac Pied Piper of Hamelin. Even the fact U eliminated city by city. But for the fuck sake - steel eyes narrowed almost in annoyance but fingers touched the bite mark on Nutcracker's shoulder with unchanged tenderness - for what did U proclaimed yourself as a Rat-catcher?? Isn't it... Ermmm... Just. Stupid. - Nezumi stopped talking almost helplessly.  
Red eyes blinked with a strange shadow of victory. Blond boy pulled the Rat even closer clinching in almost painful embrace:  
\- I thought... If U won't miss me enough to let me find U... And won't be curious about Pied Piper enough to go and watch it yourself. May be U'll be mad at the Rat-catcher enough to go and punch me.  
\- Your majesty...  
\- Yes, darli...  
\- U'RE FUCKING IDIOT!!!!  
***********************

 

Two boys woke up almost at the same time. Or may be blond one did a bit earlier and just laid on brother's shoulder enjoying the calm of the morning. Black-haired boy winced and muttered something in his sleep...  
\- Nezumi! Nezumi, wake up! - soft hand with a long red mark of unknown origin laid on siblin's cheek. - Bad dream?  
For a very long second grey depth looked absolutely insane. Like two cracks between different realms. Shion leaned in placing a comforting kiss on other's lips. Grey eyes returned to their normally quiet (as heavy clouds the second before storm) state rather fast. Blond boy won't ever admit it aloud but he was especially fond of that rare insanity.  
\- Wanna tell me?  
Embrace was a bit too tight. And Nezumi didn't often hide his face into brother's neck. Only when he was upset or felt lost...  
\- Well... It's stupid, U know... Just a stupid dream... - he absen-mindedly ruffled Shion's hair but cling even closer. - Lots of things happened... There... In that dream... And... I made a wish to bring back everything U had ever lost. Or... May be give U everything U'd ever wanted... U know... Just... To make U happy.  
Red-eyed boy smiled kissing his brother again:  
\- I guess I saw something like that too...  
Resting his head on Nezumi's chest Shion smiled again after a short squint into the window. The elite center of the City shone around. Automatic system kept the room comfortably warm but dark sky outside clearly promised a heavy storm.  
Nezumi's hands tightened his grip after the first sound of thunder...  
Break it.  
Destroy it.  
\- U know... - Shion's smile became even wider... - What if U've forgotten what can really make me happy?...

*******************  
The one who talked to masked guys some....time?....ago looked through the handwriting in a small paper notebook, crossed out the word "Nutcracker" and stared at the list biting a pen pensively. Then nodded to own thoughts, marked the line "Le petite prince" and disappeared into the wall of the rain.


End file.
